


Days move Easy

by WrongDecision



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, Secreek Santa 2018, They own a shop together and they're happy alright, every day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: "Craig wrapped his arms around him from behind. Tweek leaned back into his chest, still handling the separate pans, but leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw.He waited until Tweek had his hands off the handles for a second before pulling him away from the stove and spinning him, taking his hand in his and putting the other on Tweek’s hip.Tweek giggled and set his own hand on Craig’s shoulder, as he followed his swaying back and forth and going with the rhythm.He stepped closer again, until he could rest his cheek on Craig’s chest, feeling their steps more than seeing them.His husband was humming along to the song, singing a part of the lyrics whenever he knew them."





	Days move Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, [kkking](http://kkking.tumblr.com/)

Craig woke up slowly.

The light from the sun shone warm onto the bed despite it being cold and frosty outside, windows decorated by nature itself with miniature crystals.

A hand was brushing through his hair and as soon as he blinked a few times, there were lips on his ear, nibbling lightly.

“Morning, Honey…”, he mumbled, voice cracking and low from sleep still. Tweek hummed happily, whispering a greeting back, but continued to kiss his way down to Craig’s throat, where he gently sucked at the skin.

Craig snorted a short laugh at the sensation and shoved his face away, while rubbing his eyes with the other hand, searching for the clock and realizing it was almost noon.

Tweek laughed along, one of Craig’s favorite noises, and rolled on top of him.

His body felt nice against Craig’s, warm and heavy, but not enough that it would have made it harder to breathe.

He pulled his arms out from under the blanket and wrapped them around Tweek’s back, hugging him closer and burying his face in the big mop of hair.

“Why’d you wake me…”

“We gotta open in a few hours.”

Tweek smiled, brushing his fingers over Craig’s shoulders, the ring on his finger glinting in the sunlight, golden and bright, breath taking every time Tweek saw it, just like Craig’s counterpart.

Amazed still.

Even after eight years.

“I need half an hour to get ready and eat, you could’ve let me sleep”, came the muffled voice from somewhere next to his ear.

Tweek rolled his eyes, affectionate smile still on his lips.

“I wanted to spend some time with you before we do. I’ll even make us breakfast if you want.”

Craig let his head drop back again, looking intrigued.

“I’m listening?”

“Eggs ‘n bacon, some omelets, cheese… Anything?”

“Man, you make me hungry.”

“That a yes?”

“Yes. Not like I can fall asleep again anyways.”

Beaming, Tweek pressed a kiss to his forehead, which Craig reacted to by cupping his cheeks and pulling him down to press their lips together in a short, sweet kiss.

“What did you want to do before work, then?”, he asked afterwards, watching his thumb gently stroke over the many freckles on his partners skin.

Tweek leaned forward enough, that their lips touched again when he spoke.

“I was thinking we could have a little fun?”

He gently rocked his hips forwards, making Craig’s breath hitch from the friction it created.

He laughed as Craig leaned in to kiss him another time, obviously more awake now, but it got swallowed by their mouths and ended up sounding muffled.

Not that it bothered them.

Craig moved his fingers up to pull on Tweek’s hair, just a bit, and got a hum in response.

The kiss lasted a few more seconds before they pulled away, Craig more affected than Tweek, red blotches on his cheeks.

“I like how you think, Babe.”

Tweek snorted.

“I have one rule, though.”

Craig raised his brows to show he was listening.

“You don’t do anything, just lay down and relax.”

“What? Why?”

“I already showered.”

Craig laughed, falling into the pillows, arms crossed behind his head.

 

His hair was still dripping water as he left the bathroom.

He went downstairs, following the smell of food and the soft music that was playing from the kitchen.

Tweek had turned on the retro-style radio they had bought together back when they moved in. It was standing on the top corner shelf, gently vibrating as ‘Always Everything’ by Scott Orr was running.

The vibrations had been annoying at first, but it hadn’t even taken two weeks for them to simply blend into the background and by now it felt weird if the noise was missing.

While the melody wasn’t quiet, it didn’t hide the sizzling sound of bacon and the loud crackling of fat.

Tweek was humming along to the song, moving his hands to the beat of the melody, while watching over the eggs in the pan in front of him.

Craig entered quietly, sneaking up on Tweek and about to poke his side, when he lifted the spatula.

“Don’t you dare, Tucker. I’ll throw something.”

Craig, stunned for a moment, blinked and then chuckled.

“Well, _Tucker_ , seems like you got me.”

He emphasized their last name, imitating Tweek with it and then wrapped his arms around him from behind. Tweek leaned back into his chest, still handling the separate pans, but leaned up to press a kiss to Craig’s jaw.

The song changed to something just a tad faster.

Craig waited until Tweek had his hands off the handles for a second before pulling him away from the stove and spinning him, taking his hand in his and putting the other on Tweek’s hip.

Tweek giggled and set his own hand on Craig’s shoulder, as he followed his swaying back and forth and going with the rhythm.

He stepped closer again, until he could rest his cheek on Craig’s chest, feeling their steps more than seeing them.

His husband was humming along to the song, singing a part of the lyrics whenever he knew them.

“The echo from stone walls, the stories to tell…”, He murmured and Tweek went along, continuing with: “Patient and quiet, in a low-priced motel”, while listening to the sounds vibrating in Craig’s ribcage.

It felt nice and Tweek closed his eyes, but then the stove made a sound and they snapped back open, Tweek attempting to step back. Craig protested, though and held him back.

“Craig, if you want the food to not burn, you should let go of me”, Tweek told him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

He did so, begrudgingly.

Tweek laughed at him and got the bird in return, doing the gesture back, but not before using his middle finger to throw Craig a kiss.

Craig smiled, pretending to catch it and putting it to his heart. Then he went to set the table, stomach grumbling in the process.

 

Ten minutes later, everything was ready, the two of them sitting down to eat.

“Remind me again why we’re open today.”

“Because none of the others are, so we get more costumers who might realize that our shop is better than the one they usually go to. They might switch to our services completely”, Tweek answered, omelet in his mouth.

Craig sighed and Tweek rolled his eyes.

“It’s just today, don’t act like it’s like this every week.”

“But Sundays are Us-time. And for sleeping.”

Tweek smiled. “We still have enough time for us today. Now eat your eggs, before I do. Cooking makes hungry.”

Craig did, waving his fork in Tweek’s direction after stuffing half of the entire omelet into his mouth at once.

He couldn’t speak quite yet, so he just continued waving.

“You’re gross”, Tweek told him, smiling fondly.

Craig swallowed.

“You just spoke with your mouth full, don’t be such a hypocrite. Plus, you love me anyways.”

That earned him a shrug.

“Fair.”

“Speaking of. Is today anything special or why do I get extra treatment today?”

“I don’t know… Hmn. I just felt like you needed it. I know you’re working a lot at the moment. I guess I wanted to show you I love you?”

Craig smiled back, taking another fork full of eggs and bacon.

“I love you, too.”

After another moment, he added: “Thanks, Honey.”

Tweek beamed.

 

When they entered the shop from the back door and went up to the counter, taking off their jackets and scarves, faces red from the burning cold outside and hands clammy because both of them forgot their gloves, there were already some people waiting outside the glass windows.

Tweek waved at them, some regulars waving back, and started putting the pastries, he had baked at home, into the sections at the counter, starting up the cash register.

He tried to hurry so the people didn’t have to stay outside and freeze any longer.

Craig had gone over to checking the price tags on the plants in the shop, watering the ones that needed it and wiping the tables from fallen leaves, fixing up the big palm trees and larger plants that hovered above the seats, before quickly sweeping the floor.

He rolled one of the plants back, since it wouldn’t stay the way he tried to put it up and then went on to check on the back of the shop, pulling out new table cloths and napkins, along with sugar and salt to place on top.

Tweek opened the tip jar on the counter, wrote the ‘Beverage of the Day’ onto their little black board and drew a small depiction of it next to it, spicing it up with some stars for effect and steam rising from the cup.

When both of them were done and had put on the custom-made aprons with the shop’s initials, Craig kissed his cheek quickly, before snatching the keys from the board behind the counter and walking to the doors to unlock them.

And just like that, “Tuckers’ Botanic Bakery” was open another day, almost going on five years soon.

And it would be for many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you liked this one shot!  
> It was very relaxing to write and I was happy about the prompt!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have great holidays!


End file.
